Override
by QLGingerBlade
Summary: Ragyo had faked her death, then took the Life Fibers - complete with DNA from powerful enemies of hers, as well as the remains of the Ultima Uniforms and Kamuis - to a new planet, called Gaea, where she began to plan her take over there, starting by marrying President Jon Shinra and having a child named Claudia. Fem!Cloud, pairings to be revealed
1. Chapter 1

**AN: oops.**

**my hand slipped.**

**hehe.**

**really quickly though, before the story starts, do you have water? food? enough sleep? have you forgotten to take any meds or anything? any pets who need walking? need a shower or bath? take care of that first, please. i don't want you wearing yourself out on my story.**

**good luck out there in the world, readers. have a nice day/night/afternoon!**

* * *

"Congratulations, President Shinra, Lady Shinra, your child is a healthy and strong young girl!"

Jon clenched his fists, watching as his wife held the baby with the happiest look on her face that he had ever seen.

"Look at her, dear, isn't she lovely?" Ragyo, his half-Wutaian wife asked, lifting to baby to his face, letting him get a good look at her. Blonde hair, soft skin, an overall lovely disposition. The perfect daughter.

He gulped before replying, "Get rid of her. I can not have a female heir."

Ragyo narrowed her eyes. That beautiful happy look on her face vanished, replaced with a look of disgust. "So you're like that, huh?"

Jon made fit not to say a thing. His wife's eyes said it all.

She rose from the bed, taking the child with her as she started to leave the room.

"W-wait, Ragyo!"

She turned, her body shining. "What do you want, you **_pig_**?"

With a small sob, he cried out, "Don't leave me!" He truly did love his wife. She was amazing, kind, beautiful, and was the perfect wife. He did not want to lose her.

"Oh, cry me a river. You can still consider us married, but I am doing as you ordered. I am getting rid of the child."

"Y-you are?!"

She did not reply, and left the room. A few minutes later, a chopper lifted off, undoubtedly taking his wife and newborn daughter with him.

Jon Shinra sat down, and for the first time in years, he cried for more than a moment.

* * *

Ragyo couldn't believe it. All this time she had spent loving Jon, ony for the man to reject the child she brought?

What was wrong with a female heir anyways?

She made a small noise of annoyance.

As of now, she was at the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim, or, to be more accurate, she was underneath it.

Her daughter was asleep on the cold metal table, and Ragyo watched as Nui stitched the red Life Fibers into her daughter's spine. She needed her daughter to be powerful. Ragyo wouldn't be able to raise her for more than five years, and she wanted Claudia - yes, it was a perfect name - to be strong. Claudia had been born with some Life Fibers already in her, courtesy of a careful operation Nui performed, so the transplant would not be as difficult for her as it had been for Ryuko.

She looked to the side at the Life Fiber wombs. In each, a human was growing, a mixture of 98% human and 2% Life Fiber.

Ragyo sat down in a spare chair and began to reminisce.

* * *

When Ryuko Matoi had defeated her, Ragyo had faked her death, took Nui (who had survived being the Original Life Fiber, just barely, but enough to be alive) and then removed every last life fiber from Earth, some of which carried the necessary DNA to make clones of the human who wore them.

Clones of specific humans, such as Nonon Jakazure, Uzu Sanageyama, Houta Inumuta, Ira Gamagoori, Mako Mankanshoku and Shiro Iori.

Among the stardust and the lack of oxygen, she found several Goku Uniforms, as well as the two Kamui. She took all.

Then, with all of her gatherings, she propelled herself to the next possible planet that could handle Life Fibers.

It's name? Gaea.

* * *

Gaea was not the perfect planet, but it was well prepared for her arrival. Large seas beyond a land called Wutai, reaching around to hit the mainland of the other continent. She swam to Wutai, learned the language and such from the people around her, and set off to find someone of power to marry. SHe wanted to start out with power, rather than have to build up to it.

But first, she needed to know, were there Life Fibers on Gaea?

It turns out, they were _everywhere_, entirely undetected.

After slipping a strand into some of Lord Godo's clothing (just in case, you never knew when you needed to make a quick defeat on an enemy) she began her research, and was known as that strange lady, once a noble, then banished.

She cared little for what they called her. She was busy, compiling her research on Life Fibers, and trying to find the Original Life Fiber on this planet.

As she searched, she discovered that the Life Fibers were so well hidden, they were literally a part of the Planet's life force, meaning they already drenched the whole planet, and could take over at a moment's notice.

But she knew, it was not yet the time to do so.

Perhaps, maybe she wouldn't even do it.

For something had changed in her when Earth's Original Life Fiber had been destroyed. She had felt more. . . human. More human than ever before.

She wanted human things, she wanted to _be _a human, she wanted to live as a human she wanted _life__!_

Thus, when she left Wutai and went to the other continents, and met Jon Shinra, a rich noble planning to take the world by storm, she fell in love. He had looks, he had money, he had power, and he was kind as a summer's day with a hint of cool breeze. He treated her like a human, and that was the most she could ask for.

* * *

He started his company, ShinRa, and she helped him develop it correctly.

* * *

He asked for an answer to get energy for the planet, and she showed him mako.

* * *

He asked for her to love him, to marry him, and she slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed him wildly.

* * *

He asked for an heir, and she delivered.

She delivered healthy, beautiful young girl, whom Jon immediately told her to get rid of.

* * *

Ragyo had _loved_ him. She had loved him for years, and now, when he didn't like one little thing, he got rid of it, and didn't even think to ask her input like he normally did?

_Disgusting._

But despite it all, she still loved him. She was still loyal to him. He was hers and she was his.

She sent off a message to Jon.

_Dearest Jon,_

_I am mad at you. Angry. Furious. My rage is hard to get rid of, just as hard as it was to get rid of the child._

_But I love you. I still love you. I just need some time to cool off, maybe travel the world. I will be safe. I have my bodyguards, and I am not without the knowledge of battle. You don't need to worry about me, but it may be some years before I return._

_I'm sorry, my love._

_I truly am._

_Love always,_

_Ragyo_

The shining woman sighed, and looked back as Nui finished her work sewing the Life Fibers into the spine of her daughter, a smile on her face as she hummed a cheery tune.

The wombs, preparing the clones, were almost done giving birth to the new children.

They weren't exact copies, as she made them more compatible to Life Fibers and changed them to be more durable and healthy, or even being more gracious in some areas, particularly to Sanageyama, as his situation down the pants had not been very impressive before hand. Jakuzure got a slightly better looking build, to give her confidence, and to make her Ultima Uniform look that much prettier on her. Gamagoori got quicker speed. He had been a bit slower before, due to his large size. Inumuta got a better build, especially one best built for knife fighting. He was certainly not the strongest of the team, and just hand-to-hand combat was not helping him in any way.

Iori had no changes. He was just fine the way he was, and Nui was the one who was going to teach him sewing.

Mankanshoku was also kept the same.

It seemed Ragyo's plans were starting out perfectly.

* * *

Nibelheim was just the first stop.

After the children were born, somewhat stronger thanks to the residue of mako in the labs from Hojo's testing. Luckily enough, it wasn't too much to affect them.

If anything, it would've made them stronger.

The helicopter was loud, and Nui took that opportunity to tell Ragyo, "You remember how Ryuko-cahn had a red streak in her hair?!"

It was just barely shouted, and luckily, the pilot couldn't hear.

"What of it?!" Ragyo replied. Was this really important?

"Something similar happened to Claudia-chan!"

Ragyo made a small _tch_ in annoyance. "What do you mean?!"

"Her eyes turned red!"

"What?!"

"I SAID HER EYES TURNED RED!"

"Oh!" Ragyo sat back. Red eyes. . . That sounded beautiful. Yes, this daughter was definitely much better than Satsuki or Ryuko could've been, even combined.

* * *

They had finally arrived.

It was a small island out in the middle of nowhere, but it was perfect.

A year ago, she had made sure it was built.

No, not the island. The _mansion_.

It was her small haven, with labs, a bathhouse, tons of dresses, and almost all of her Life Fiber stores. It also had a large mako pool underneath it, and the continually moving freshwater waves served as a great energy and water source.

"Welcome home, Lady Ragyo."

Ah, how could she forget. She had also gotten a new butler. His name was Saren, and while he wasn't identical to Soroi, nor was he as old (being a teenager) he was loyal, and made excellent tea, just as Soroi had done.

"It's good to be home, Saren, even if it's not for long."

"How long, madame?"

"Five years."

"It's long enough, madame."

"We have several kids that need care. You will be the butler to help them."

"As you wish, madame."

She smiled. "I can always count on you, Saren."

"For as long as you need me, whenever you need me, I will serve you."

"Let's go inside. It's getting chilly."

"Shall I draw a warm bath for you in the bathhouse?"

"Yes. The children shall be bathed as well."

"As you wish, madame."

* * *

Ragyo thought that, altogether, she had to let Claudia go all too soon.

But it had to happen.

She had arranged it all.

In Cloud's youth, she had found that the young girl could manipulate the way her body looked to fit how she wanted it to, simply by rearranging Life Fibers in her spine. She would make a slice with Bakuzan Gako (which, with Kouryu, had been recreated) and then change up the Fibers in the incorrect spots, making her appear as someone else, or just differently.

The only thing that never was too easy to change without a possibility of death was the eye color, so Ragyo developed an illusionary materia, and planted it in her daughter's spine, thus allowing for the girl to change how she looked not only with the Life Fibers, but with the materia as well.

So, when the five years were up, after explaining the plan to her daughter, she told her to rearrange the Life Fibers to appear as a boy, and make her eyes blue.

Then, Ragyo, the children, Claudia, Saren, and Nui all came with her to drop off Claudia (now named Cloud) at the edge of Nibelheim in the dead of night, at the house of one Eleanor Strife, who desperately wished for a child of her own.

After ensuring that her daughter, still under the illusion, was safely accepted by the woman, she left.

She wouldn't see her daughter for another nine years.

* * *

Sanageyama did not want Lady Claudia to leave.

She was nice, smelled like the forest around the mansion after it rained, her voice commanding and yet so gentle when it came to him.

Oh how he wished he could see.

But he wasn't allowed to. Lady Ragyo had told him that he played a key role in being one of Lady Claudia's future protectors.

By being blind, he enhanced his other senses, heightening how useful they were. Sometimes, she wouldn't let him hear, and he would enhance his ability to feel tremors in the ground through his feet. Sometimes, he could only rely on hearing, and that was quite possibly the hardest thing he could do, as he heard _everything_.

But he could bear with it. It was Lady Claudia. He could handle hearing Lady Claudia's voice as she called him over to help tie a bow on the back of her dress, or telling him to move out of the way just before a tree branch fell, telling him that he was important, hearing her moving around him, her heartbeat, her footsteps, the sound of her hair swishing through the air as she ran on the grass.

Lady Claudia, who was gone.

Lady Claudia, who he wouldn't see for years.

Lady Claudia. . .

Oh he could cry, just this once. She wasn't here to see him be this weak. He could cry without feeling remorse or shame. She wouldn't tease him, tickle him to make him feel better, rub his shoulders to ease his stress about his blindness, whisper in his ear about _how much you mean to me, Uzu, don't ever leave me, don't you dare betray me -_

"Sanageyama."

He lifted his blindfolded eyes to gaze upon the shining woman whom he could not see.

The woman who had given birth to Lady Claudia.

"L-lady Ragyo!" He rose from the floor in a hurry, and bowed deeply. "I-is there something you r-re-require of me, Lady Ragyo?" Oh god, he was stuttering! In front of Lady Ragyo! Claudia would've slapped him upside the head by now!

"Sanageyama, do not worry. She will be back."

"Yes, ma'am!" He bit his lip and tried his very, very best.

It did nothing. He could feel the blindfold getting wet from all his crying.

He could feel Lady Ragyo's hand on his shoulder. "Sanageyama, it is alright to cry. it is a natural course of life, and Claudia would've been happy to know you cried over this."

And then he started full on sobbing.

Lady Ragyo hugged him, and they stayed there, in the hallways of a mansion which seemed far too empty without a familiar head of blonde hair.

* * *

**AN: welp, theres chapter one! chapter two of _Mission: Lifestream_ is almost done, need a few more paragraphs before i feel it's complete, and _Wildflowers_ is gonna be on hold for a little bit, since i completely forgot where i was going with it and need to find a new plot for it. never leave a new story alone for too long, or else you forget everything about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: wow, im kind surprised people read this! not that i don't like it, it's nice to know that people are reading something i wrote.**

**anyways, here's chapter two!**

**really quickly though, before the story starts, do you have water? food? enough sleep? have you forgotten to take any meds or anything? any pets who need walking? need a shower or bath? take care of that first, please. i don't want you wearing yourself out on my story.**

**good luck out there in the world, readers. have a nice day/night/afternoon, and please enjoy the fic!**

* * *

Tifa had always thought that Cloud Strife was a bit odd.

He was pretty (not prettier than her, though!), smart, and actually rather. . . how to put it. . . militaristic? Sort of. In a way. Somehow. She wasn't sure how to describe it, but he was a certain shade of serious.

He was commanding, yes, but not in a bad way. If he ever went into the army, he would make a general, and a damn good one. He knew quite a bit about fighting (kind of odd, but eh, it's cool), and had earned the respect of the other boys through that. His ability to plan things out well far outweighed any of the other children's, and he could confuse the adults just with the way he could twist his words. He was kind in normal circumstances, and preferred reading to anything else, making it a miracle to manage to get him to join them on anything, but with enough begging and promising to talk about books with him on a later occasion with tea and scones would get him up and moving in a jiffy.

But then, one day, when seven-year-old Cloud Strife casually announced that he was going to join the army when he was fourteen, Tifa thought things over once again.

If he went into the army, and got a good position and rank, he would make a lot of money, would be highly respected, and would live outside of Nibelheim, probably in a nice apartment out in Midgar.

Thus, he would be the ideal husband, and Tifa's dad would lay off of the whole, "Get a good husband or else!" schtick. She was only seven, but Brian Lockheart was determined to have her marry young and have a kid when he was seventeen, or maybe even younger.

She resolved to speak to Cloud discreetly about this.

* * *

"Cloud, I think we should get married when we're older."

The two children were standing behind the Shinra Mansion, the quietest place and the most avoided, allowing for a quieter and uninterrupted conversation.

The blond boy stared at her for a moment before narrowing his eyes.

"Tifa, I have a secret I'm going to let you in on," the boy said. "If you tell anyone without my permission, I _will_ kill you. Should you keep my secret, though, I will make a great future for you, perhaps as one of my generals."

"G-generals? _Kill?_" Her knees started to shake at the thought. He wouldn't really. . . would he? Something told her, that maybe, he would.

Cloud reached behind him, to his neck, where he messed around with some red threads that sprouted from the base of his neck.

And then, after fiddling with them for a few moments, _he_ was suddenly a _she_ and Tifa had no words. Her hair was long, a little bit more than Tifa's and she had the same features and such, but more obviously feminine.

"Hello, Tifa. My name is Claudia," the renamed Claudia said, holding out a hand to shake.

The brown-haired girl shook the offered appendage, but continued to stare in a silent astonishment.

"So, will you tell anyone?" Claudia asked, a dangerous glint in her eye.

Tifa shook her head.

"Then I suppose you need to learn to fight. I can't have a weak general. Speak to Zangan. Perhaps he can help."

Finally regaining her senses, the mayor's daughter spoke up. "But, girls can't be generals! My dad says so!"

Claudia shook her head. "Why should one person's, one village's, even one continent's opinion matter? If it's something you want to do, then why not go for it?"

"Well," Tifa started, then stopped. Being a general sounded rather appealing. She got to fight (a dream of hers for years now), she got recognition and rank (something she hadn't thought of before but sounded really nice) and last, but not least, she got to spend time with Claudia, the girl who had just opened her eyes.

It sounded. . . wonderful. Perfect. Amazing. It sounded dirty and rough and it was exactly what she wanted.

"I'll do it! I'll become your general! I'll be your best fighter! I'll keep your secret!" _As long as you let me be your general and fight by your side, as long as I get to be what I want to be, I'll do it!_

Claudia put her hand on her shoulder. "Well, you better get started then."

Tifa nodded excitedly, barely noticing small tears pricking at the edges of her eyes.

This was the first decision she was making without anyone else's help. She would tell mom soon too, about how Dedra Lockheart's daughter was going to be a powerful general in the future! Nothing would stop her from fighting!

* * *

Vincent watched from afar as the blonde girl chatted with the young girl from the town.

He had awoken when he had heard the commotion in the labs those years ago, seeing two women with a bunch of babies and lots of red. . string. Or something. He wasn't quite sure.

It had been a while, but the work in the labs was loud enough to wake him, where he spied on the experiments and watched them leave. He was suspicious, but the woman looked a lot more responsible than Hojo, so he let her be, instead choosing to snoop around the mansion, but he never forgot the young child that had been tested on.

To see the child again, to see the child who had been tested on, so alive and absolutely fine with the power endowed on her was, to say in the least, absolutely surprising.

He would watch for another year or so, but for now he would keep his distance and regain his strength. He had already cleared the monsters from the mansion, and was gathering all the false information and burning it. He needed to keep Lucrecia alive somehow, and replacing her did no good. She lived through his memories and he would not forget that.

"I'll do it! I'll become your general! I'll be your best fighter! I'll keep your secret!"

Vincent could hear the conversation from the window, and dashed over silently. General? Fighter? Secret?

What the hell was this blonde test subject doing, forming an army? Perhaps he would just have to watch and wait.

Perhaps he could sneak into town and steal a newspaper again. The last time he had done so, he had found out that there was a war and that phone were no longer on wires.

Maybe he could find out if Lucrecia's son was alive.

* * *

In the next few weeks, Cloud approached the girls and women in town, revealed her gender, explained the whole spiel to them, and soon enough, the ladies were an army of their own. There weren't a lot of women in Nibelheim, but they were already much more effective than the men in town, who had noticed nothing.

Claudia looked over the town from the top of the water tower.

Nibelheim was just the first step. THere were other cities and towns and villages. This army would expand.

* * *

"Lady Ragyo, Lady Claudia seems to be starting the plan."

"Good. Send her more tea."

"As you wish, madame. Also, the President demands to talk to you about Rufu, I-I mean, the other child."

Her face went from plain to disgusted. "Send the message that I personally tell him to pull his head out of his ass. He can make no demands concerning me, and he wouldn't dare divorce me. Doing either will ensure his death by my hand after I tear apart his monopoly."

"As you wish, madame."

"Be on your way, Saren."

* * *

Hojo chuckled to himself.

He wasn't sure what it was exactly that he had found, but this strange red strand was confusing, and very intriguing.

He wondered, what could he do with it?

What power could it hold?

Testing had to start immediately.

"You there!" the madman pointed to the nearest lab assistant.

"Y-yes, sir!" the young woman replied, her eyes wide.

"Bring me some human test subjects, immediately. Maybe some hicks from a town like Gongaga, Kalm, Fort Condor, and Corel will do. Vary their ages and gender. Ensure they have as little mako in their systems a possible."

"A-at once, s-s-sir!"

She took off running, and Hojo let a wide, toothy, grin spread across his face.

* * *

**AN: woah, this turned out shorter than i wanted it to be. i just don't have enough of this part to put into, and i don't think im explaining this very well, but basically, there are parts of the plot that can't be used in this chapter yet. yeah. that.**

**anywho, i have some ideas for this fic that will be put into action immediately.**

**by immediately, i mean they are being integrated in and probably won't show up for a while. sorry.**

**please review, if you want and/or have the time!**

**thanks for reading!**


End file.
